The invention relates to an apparatus for processing electronic components mounted on a carrier, comprising at least two engaging elements which co-act when engaging on a carrier. The invention also relates to a processing element for processing electronic components mounted on a carrier, which processing element can be coupled interchangeably to an apparatus according to the invention. The invention furthermore relates to a method for product-related adjustment of such an apparatus.